Galactus (Dark Avengers)
Abraxas Galan, better known by others as Galactus the Devourer of Worlds, or known by Thanos and his cult as Abraxas, or''' Demogorge the God-Eater', is the titular main antagonist of ''Dark Avengers: Devourer of Worlds. He was once a scientist who took the powers of the cosmic egg and destroyed his own universe and remake it into the current Marvel universe. He soon decided to attempt to destroy that universe until he was defeated by Eternity and Infinity in order to save all of life from the omnicidal "Mad God". However he still lives, but lost most of his powers during this battle he has gone to devour each planet he comes across and drain their life essence to get his powers back. He can be considered as the Greater-Scope villain as his actions created the main setting of the Dark Avengers universe as well as orchestrating some of the events. Being the main motivation of Children of Abraxas to commit mass genocide and use the infinity gauntlet to eradicate half of all life in his name. He is behind the planetary invasions on Earth through the heralds so that he could devour Earth as it serves as the one that could possibly restore his powers. He enslaves and brainwashes innocence to become his heralds in order to achieve his goals to remake the world once again, this time with only a perfect species made by him to be the dominant race. He is greatly feared by others as the "Eater of World", remorselessly devouring planets for power and bring destruction and death in his mad obsession of perfection. Being a sadistic, power-hungry, remorseless, arrogant and egotistical deity that enjoys pretending as if he was a supreme being. He also has devoured gods before he was stopped by Celestials and Eternity. He serves as the archenemy of the Silver Surfer, being the one who killed his family and brainwashed him into being one of his heralds. History Pre-Dark Avengers Abraxas Galan was a amoral and nihilistic scientist prior to his ascension to godhood or the creation of the current universe. Galan despise the creatures around him, including his own people and even intelligent life itself as he sees life as flawed and imperfect. Galan used the cosmic egg to make himself a god and gain god like abilities called "The Power Cosmic". He uses his new found powers to destroy his universe with life in it, leaving no survivors. He started to create a new universe- The Marvel Universe- In his image until he sees that universe as flawed and imperfect as well. However he was opposed by the Cosmic Entities (Led by Eternity) in a cosmic war that lasted for about an eon. Galan enslaves the Skrulls and the Chitauri for his war, while enslaving planets so tat he could turn others into his heralds so that they would be forever loyal for him until death. He was eventually defeated by the Cosmic Entities but survived the war and escapes from punishment. However he lost some of his powers after the war, so in order to gain them back he has to devour the life essence of each planet he comes across in the universe. Now renaming himself Galactus, he soon have his heralds invade planets and slaughter those who try to prevent him from devouring their planet. One day he comes across the planet Zenn-La which inhabitanted a race of civilized humanoid aliens. However the planet was protected by Celestial technology given to them by The Watchers. So Galactus possessed Eran Radd, father of Norrin Radd, and have him deactivate the shields to allow him to enter the planet. Galactus has Tyrant, his first creation, to mercilessly destroy the cities of Zenn-La. Galactus spared Norrin Radd only so he could turn him into one of his heralds, he renames Norrin into the Silver Surfer and wipe his memory clean to make it look like he serve Galactus from the very beginning. Finding the Children of Abraxas Galactus finds Thanos, a titan who was obsessed with nihilism and death, on the planet called Titan and convinced him to worship him with the promise of becoming a god like him. Thanos formed the Children of Abraxas to worship Galactus and bring death and chaos in his name. Thanos destroyed his own planet in Galactus's and raised an army of his own. Discovering the Earth Through many centuries, several planets has fallen to the might of Galactus. However one of his heralds discovered the existence of the planet Earth but his herald was somehow was badly damaged (the herald battled Thor by the time she found the Earth) and died from her injuries. Galactus orders Thanos to find the planet Earth and "prepare" it for his coming arrival. Personality Galactus is a power-hungry, nihilistic, and immensely cruel deity obsessed with making a perfect universe freed from flaws. Being the personification of a egotistical control freak, Galactus shown to be flawed himself-Showing signs of overconfidence as he claiming that no mortal or lesser deities have ever harmed him nor ever will, despite the Avengers and the Fantastic Four using the Cosmic Nulifier to harm him. He is has a massive ego and possess a god complex, saying he is the god of everything that exist in the multiverse only to proven wrong when the One-Above-All appears. Galactus shows symptoms of sadism as shows great pride on remorselessly destroying planets and devouring their life forces as he claims he is "punishing" the impure. However Galactus does show mercy, albeit a twisted sense of the word, as he spared Norrin Radd's life only to turn him into one of heralds who acts as slaves to the Devourer. True to what his cultists say about him, Galactus is the absolute embodiment of death and destruction, but unlike the other destroyer gods who brings destruction for a necessary cause, Galactus does it for his sheer nihilistic and sadistic desires to bring a universe where he shall rule as an unopposed Supreme-Being. He is very wrathful on those who tries to get in his way, as he would not hold back on those that pester him. Galactus is very intelligent, as he orchestrated the many atrocities caused by the Children of Abraxas and Thanos like the mass destruction of the invasion on Earth (Though Doom was the one that summoned Thanos for his own ambitions). He also manipulated Thanos, a super intelligent alien, into being one of his servants proving that he is a exceptionally manipulative mastermind. He shows traits of Psychopathy- He completely lacks a conscience, fear, remorse or empathy is extremely narcissistic and arrogant. Though despite his overall malevolent nature, he doesn't see himself as good or evil. He see himself as above morality or mortal judgement, this mainly coming from his massive ego and narcissism. He uses this belief to his followers so that they won't judge him or question him. Trivia *This Galactus took some characteristics from Marvel's Abraxas and the Marquis of Death. *He share some similarities with The Neglectful God being that they are both deities who seek to make a perfect universe (Mainly a Oniverse for Neglectful God). However they prove to be incapable of doing so and has attempted several times to do so. **Though the only difference is that Galactus is not truly omnipotent and is far more evil than the Neglectful God as he is sadistic and enslaves others against their will. He is also a Complete Monster until the Neglectful God. Category:Armored Studios villains Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Masterminds Category:Master Manipulators Category:Deities/Gods Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Omnipotents Category:God Wannabe Category:Energy Beings Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Adaptional Complete Monsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Psychopath Category:Slavers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Nihilists Category:Egotist Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessor Category:Dark Messiah Category:Delusional Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Creator Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Arrogant Category:Evil from the past Category:Cult Leaders Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Control Freaks Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Fanfiction Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Mass Murderer Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Male Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Game Changer Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Mutated Category:Master Orators